Something that cannot be expressed by mere words
by Spheria25
Summary: Short "sweet" story of Ar tonelico 2, Contain some spoilers. The pairing? Read it by yourself! Review please! This is my first story on fanfiction XD
1. Chapter 1: Meeting with You

**_Something that cannot be expressed by mere words_**

Huhoo~This is my first fic! And I'm decide to writing Ar tonelico Fic :3 Please forgive if there's something wrong on it~ Don't know why, I love this pairing 3

Also, this fic contains spoiler for those who not finished the game yet. And I'm not own Artonelico, GUST/NISA/Banpresto owns them.

Enjoy the fic! :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Meeting with You**

_"He chose Chroche-sama over me...I guess that it's my own fault..."  
"I..I never mean that he must be mine forever but..."  
"...I know all of this happened because my fault..."  
"I...I...."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

-------------------

**-Flashback-**

The Party decide to stop in Enna before they're going to confront the Goddess.

_"Never thought we're gonna meet the Goddess!"_ The girl in ponytail shouted loudly as she can.

_"Shh--don't be so loud, Cocona"_ The Man in Grand Bell Armor shouted back to her, telling her to keep her voice low.

_"Ayy~You shouldn't be so mean to girls, Croix"_

_"Mind your business, Amarie"_

_"You don't have to be so mean, you know" _Amarie gigled as she replied to Croix's words. Seems that she was teased him all along.

Luca just smiled seeing all of them was having fun, even though herself was, likely, forgotten. She doesn't care though. She's already happy that she can be together with her friends and saw them happy.

.....

The Party fell asleep very quickly, but not for one person, Luca. Seeing Chroche, Amarie and Cocona was asleep, she decides to get out from her bed very slow and trying her best to wake everyone. Succeeded getting off from the bed, she walks out from inn, and decided to take some fresh air.

When she not noticed, she already stand in front of Sacred Army's Headquarter.

_"This place...brings back so many memories..."_

In the middle of that cold night, Luca open her mouth then she started singing.

_Rrha jyel ga polon eta mea omness_

_mea ieeya her polon tek_

Before she finished her singing, she heard a footsteps as well someone's voice...

**-End of Flashback-**

-------------------

_"What are you doing in here?"_ suddenly, a young man's voices can be heard behind her.

_"T-Targana...I-I was just taking some fresh air.."_ Luca seems nervous when replying to him. _What am I being nervous about? He's just another man that I rarely talk to..._

_"Fresh air in the middle of night? Don't you think you would catch cold in the middle of a night like this?"_ He replying with cold, sharp tone that is more dangerous than his Spear.

_"U-uh..m.."_ Her heart suddenly pounds really fast as she heard him saying those words. _Why does he bother?_ she thought, actually she was pissed off a little by those words.

_"Aren't you listening to me? Kid sshould go back to sleep--"_ Before he finishes his sentence, Luca already countered his words.

_"I'm NOT a kid! It's up to me going to bed or not! And why you are here?! A goofy-prince shouldn't be walking in the middle of night, you can be assasinated at any time you know!"_ She countered with angry tone.

_"W-what did you say, you slacking-off Maiden?!"_

.....

The situation suddenly turns into awkward, bitter. Silence took over for a while before Luca starts to speak again.

_"What are you doing here Targana?"_

_"Run from my works and subordinate"_ He gazes into the Moon as he said that.

_"Chester?"_ Luca can't help but giggle after hearing his words. Somehow, his words are making her feel more comfortable. It's making her feel warmth while staying beside him. Wait, what I am thinking? Luca snapped back to reality.

_Suddenly sound of footsteps can be heard from afar. A man can was walking toward their direction while muttering some diplomatic stuff._

_"Crap! it's Chester!"_ Targana's suddenly seemed confused.

_"Eh? Why y--"_ before Luca can finish her sentence, Targana grabbed her into a house, shutting her mouth before she had a chance to speak again.

_"Where in the world is Targana...? I need him to sign that mountain of documents, then practice the speech for next week...."_ A Man can be seen walking toward a place where Luca and Targana stood last. He sighed then turns around to look for the missing Targana in other areas around the city.

Meanwhile, inside a dark place that they don't recognize, Targana breathed a sigh of relief. Seems he succeeded at escaping his stubborn subordinate.

_"Ngghh---!"_

_"Oh....sorry, I forgot about you"_ He released his hands from her mouth as he said that.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ She screamed as she is released from his hands that was shutting her mouth back there. Her face turned into bright red.

_"Ooops, I wasn't mean that but if you speak more longer, Chester will spotted us--me."_

Suddenly, silence is happening again.

**Luca's POV**

_It was short...but his hands is so warm...I feels like being protected..._

Her face turned into bright red as she thinking like that.

**Targana's POV**

_Her's body was really small....but it felt very warm. Never thought A selfish-perky Maiden like her can..can--Wait, WHAT I'M THINKING RIGHT NOW?!_

He put his hands and covering his mouth as he think like that, his face turned red as well.

Hearing Spica's voice, those two suddenly jumps back from their original position.

_"S-Spica-san!"_

_"Ara~It's rare to see two of you together~"_ She teased them more, making their face turn red.

_"I-It's not like we want to be together"_ Targana replied while his cheeks is still blushing but somehow, his words made Luca a bit disappointed.

_"Really? Or you guys here want to rent a room~?"_ Spica ignored his words and continue teasing them.

_"E-eee--"_

_"That's it! We're outta here! NOW!"_ Targana yelled out and quickly leaves that place, leaving Luca behind him.

_"Eee?! W-wait for me!" _without asking anything, Luca quickly follows the man who yelled to her. On other hand, Spica, giggled more seeing those two reactions. She seemed quite content on teasing them.

Luca keeps following Targana, who walked in front of her. She keeps following that man without commenting nor saying a word, until Targana stopped walking.

_"U-uhm...T-Targana..?"_ She started to talk even her voice is a bit low.

_"Why you following me?"_ He looks back into that blue-haired girl.

_"I-I was just continuing my walk"_ Luca dare not look back at him, as she is hiding her blushing face.

Silence took over again until Targana broke it.

_"How's your relationship going with Croah?"_

Those words shook Luca. Her heart ached hearing the question uttered out of Targana's mouth. Trying to maintain her composure, she could only smile bitterly while fighting back tears out of her eyes as she replied.

_"Croah chose Croche-sama over me.."_

Hearing Luca's words shocked Targana. _What's gotten him? Choosing Maiden of Aqua than this slacking- Maide--I mean Maiden of Fuero? Did he know that this girl almost sacrificed her life for him? Wait--Why would I care?_

_"Well, it is my fault anyway that he chose to abandon me . after all those things I_ said to him in Gaea" Her voice seemed sad and lonely as saying that. Pain can be seen in her eyes. Targana noticed that Luca already went through a lot of pain coming this far.

He wants say something but his mind isn't letting him to do as he please. Instead of saying something that usually makes a woman happy, he said opposing things.

_"It is your fault, slacking Maiden"_

_"Wha--" CAN T THIS GUY BE A LITTLE BIT NICER TO ME?!_ Those words pops up inside Luca s mind when she heard Targana's words. Before she replied, Targana continue his words.

_"Well, you should be happy though that a dumbass-guy like him left you"_

Hearing those words, anger suddenly left Luca's body. She laughed hard, she almost totally can't believe that Targana would actually said that. Seeing her laughing that hard, Targana only grinned a little while saying _"See, you can smile after all"_

Noticing that is was the first kind words coming out from his mouth, Luca's cheeks turned red--a little. Was he trying to cheer me up with his own style? She giggled while thinking that.

_"You know Targana...sometimes, there will always be something that cannot be expressed by mere words, you know" _She smiled while staring into his eyes.

_"Such as?"_ he replies while chuckling.

_"Geez, I think you're more of a dumbass than Croah"_ She chuckled as well, Seemed both of them having fun teasing each other. Luca found herself comfortable teasing and talking with Targana. She never thought that Targana turns out to be someone that...someone who is fun to be with...

_"Alright, you should go back now, it's already late. I ll need to go back as well."_

_"Targana...thank you for cheering me up.." _Luca's face seems happy. Then she mutters in a low voice "I think..I already found my reason to sing Metafalica..."

_"Huh? What are you saying?"_ He turned back to look her.

_"N-no! It's nothing!_ I was just mumbling to myself!"

_"Well, okay then.." _Before he left, he took Luca's right hand and kissed it while saying _"Good night Maiden Luca."_

His action made Luca's face turn bright red once again but she's happy with what Targana s doing. _"Good night too, Prince Targana."_ She bid farewell with someone who become a close person to her now.

When Targana walking toward the Palace, he suddenly shouted, _"Chester, you can come out now."_ seems he noticed that one of his-stubborn subordinate is following him. _"Heh, it's rude to eavesdrop people's conversation you know"_ Targana smirks at Chester.

_"Look who's talking now? The Prince who is hitting on the Maiden?"_ Chester grinned as well.

_"Who knows?"_ Targana smiled as he entering the palace, together with Chester.

In other hand, Luca, who still standing outside, mumbling to herself before she get back to the Inn.

_"I think...I can create Metafalica with these feelings...."_ She smiled to herself while her cheeks is still blushing a little bit and her right hand is still warm.

**--- End of Chapter 1 ---**

Please review this :D And sorry again for the weak english ^^;;


	2. Chapter 2: Our Metafalica

Chapter 2 - Our Metafalica

"I'm singing the Song of Hope"  
"It gives birth to the Land once called the cursed land"  
"It's...because of you...I'm singing this for you..."

-------------------

The Two Maidens, Maiden of Fuero and Aqua, successfully on singing Metafalica. It gave blessing to the cursed land and turned it into a paradise. Peace is regained and people are living happily.

Luca rushed her way back to Enna, without thinking, she ran all the way from Pastalia through Rakshek and through the forest. When she arrived at Enna Palace, she takes a deep breath then enters the Palace. Luckily, she found Targana who is standing near the entrance, daydreaming.

"T-Targana!" She approached him as she said that.

"Huh? What brings you here, Maiden?" He speaks in a calm tune but he surely can't hide his excitement. His heart is filled with happiness seeing Luca standing in front of him.

Luca suddenly grabs Targana's hand. "C'mon! There's something that I want to show to you!" She said it with a big smile on her face.

"W-wait..I'm not saying that I will going with you yet!" Targana rolled his eyes as Luca grabbed his arm, pulling him to the place he didn't know.

Arrived at Sol Marta, Luca released her hand from Targana's arm.

"Take a look at this!" Luca said excitedly.

"This is..." Targana looks surprised as he looks onto the scenery. It was the best scenery he has ever seen in his entire life, from there he could see Metafalica, from the sky.

"Hehehe~I've worked so hard to make something like this, you know..." She got a but flustered as she said that.

"Hehehe~I'm worked so hard to make something like this, you know..." She flustered a little as she said that. She stand silent for a seconds before spoke again. "Ne..Targana..Can..you..."

"What is it?" Targana looked at her curiously.

"Can you said my name...?"

Within no time, those two's faces turned into bright red. Targana forced himself to say it but his voice wont follow what he want. Seeing Targana like that, Luca smiled to herself then put her finger in Targana's lips.

"It's alright...you shouldn't forced yourself to say it" Even though she said it with smile, but pain can be seen in her's face.

She was disappointed. That was Targana thought. Damn! Why I can't say it?! It was just a simple request! Move your lips Targana!!

In the end, he can't speak anything at all and stood silence for a minutes. He cursed to himself for being cruel to her. Finally, Luca starts to broke the silence.

"Well...I think I should go now.." she turns her body back then start walking away from the place where she stood. Her expression was in terribly sad, a little disappointed on her's face.

Targana gathered all his strength. He took a deep breath then running to Luca, who still keep walking. He grabbed her's arm then pressed his lips against Luca's. Her eyes widened and her's face in shock as he do that to her, but she calmed down the let herself--enjoy.

When he pulled his face away from her, the one thing he sees that blue-haired girl's face covered in tears and she hugging him with a smile. He smiled back to him then moved his face near her's ear while whispering...

"Was yea erra melenas yor, Luca" 


End file.
